ultimatestarwarsrpgfandomcom-20200213-history
Bellator
Technical Specifications name=''Bellator''-class Star Battlecruiser manufacturer = Galactic Merchants Union *Mustafarian Merchants Alliance *Mikaru Corporation **Free Echani Alliance line = Super Star Destroyer model = Bellator-class class = *Star Destroyer *Star Battlecruiser *Carrier *Super Star Destroyer *Space Station cost = ≈Undetermined length = 7,300 meters |max accel = >2,300 g |mglt = 60MGLT |engine = * KDY Destroyer-I ion engine (10) * Cygnus Spaceworks Gemon-4 ion engine (4) |hyperdrive = *Class 1.0 *Backup Class 10 |hdsystem = M-I Hyperdrive Motivator |poweroutput = Peak: ~3,34 × 1026 W (1/3rd the power of an Executor Class) |power = *SFS I-a2b Solar Ionization Reactor (1) *Type-412 Fusion Reactors (4) |shield gen = *KDY ISD-72x shield generator domes (4) *Mikaru Corp. Type-3876 Shield Generators (internal) (14) |hull = Reinforced |sensor = KDY ISD-72x shield generator domes (4) |target = LeGrange targeting computers |navigation = Equipped |avionics = Equipped |maincomp = Mark-XX Eshan-class Main Computer Core |countermeasures = ECM/ECCM |armament = *480-teraton superheavy turbolasers (26) (13x2) *210-teraton heavy turbolasers (192) (48x4) *40-teraton heavy turbolasers (320) (40x8) *Heavy ion cannons (56) (14x4) *200-gigaton medium turbolasers (736) (184x4) *600-megaton light turbolasers point defense guns (6272) (1568x4) *Anti-ship heavy missile tubes (108) *Tractor Beam Projectors (2) *Gravity Well Generators (2) |complement = * 432 Starfighters * Lambda-class shuttles (12) * Delta-class stormtrooper transports (30) * Assault gunboats (10) * Skipray Blastboats (16) * Gamma-class assault shuttle (8) * Repair and recovery vehicles * AT-AT barges * AT-AT walkers (40) * AT-SE walkers (40) * Various ground vehicles * Prefabricated garrison bases |bays = 2 |escapepods = 84 High Capacity Pods |crew = 152,480 |skeleton = 15,000 |passengers = 20,000 |capacity = 40,000 tons |consumables = 6 years |communications = Holonet Transceiver |availability = Military |role = * Command ship * Carrier * Battleship (dreadnought) |firstuse = 4 ABY |era = *New Republic era *New Jedi Order era *Legacy era Introduction The Bellator-class Star Battlecruiser, also known as the Bellator-class Star Destroyer, Bellator-class Super Star Destroyer, and the Bellator-class Star Carrier was the largest and most powerful mass production starship class produced by the Mikaru Shipwrights and fielded by the Free Echani Alliance. It was based of designs of the Imperial-class Super Star Destroyer which the Empire was planing on forcing the Corporation to produce. In classic Echani battlefield Irony, the design was used against them, with Mikaru modifications. The Ship, while designated a Battlecruiser was designed as a Battle Carrier, to have the offensive powers of a Battleship and the Starfighter abilities of a carrier. In this regard the ship was a complete success, it out gunned the ImpStarDuce many times over, and had nearly twice the starfighter capacity, while having a comparable compliment of ground and assault vehicles. Due to its massive size and weapons load out the ship was considered by the New Republic and the Imperial Remnant, a Super Star Destroyer. The class was named means roughly "One Who Wages War". Characteristics Design The outward appearance of the Bellator-class was a rather standard Star Destroyer design. A long, arrowhead-shaped craft so familiar now in the records of capital ships of Kuat Drive Yards for the last 90 years. However, the rear of the battleship contained a near Mon Calamari-inspired compartment, which held the central thruster bank. Like star destroyers of the past, it featured a command tower, but unlike the Kuat system, which generally had the tower jutting out of the ship towards the end, suddenly and obviously, there was a general build up of superstructure, like a series of steps, leading up to the tower. The ship was actually slightly slender than most Star Destroyers, having a somewhat more needle-like shape than the Imperial-class. This slender profile made for a slightly more effective generation of shield layers over the ship, making targeting from above or below more difficult, though not by much. Like star destroyers of the Old Republic and New Republic, the Bellator-class was often decorated with the symbol of its fleet. FEA Bellators, however, all beheld the symbol of the Free Echani Alliance then either a clan seal, or a fleet seal on their fighters. According to Alliance intelligence, and verified by the Mikaru's while working with the design, the Imperial-class design had 174,000 flaws. From bad power routing to inefficient shield layering, to unnecessary wasted space to most crippling, the lack of defensive lasers. The Mikaru's rectified this while reworking the designs into the Bellator. The Bellator was considered by simply that to be vastly superior to the Imperial-series. Roles While designed for the role of heavy ship-to-ship combat, the Bellator acquired secondary roles from Starfighter Carrier, to Military Transport, to Planetary Defense. As a multiple-purpose starship, it was extremely versatile. The grand battleship was favoured by the FEA as a command ship, a role it filled well. Battleship The Bellator excelled at being a battleship; its massive armament made it more than a match for the standard Imperial classes. The ship was of such high armament and defensive power that one Bellator alone could participate in a running battle with a number of smaller Imperial class ships and attain victory. One Bellator was considered to be the equivalent number of old Victory-class Destroyers. 'Carrier' As a carrier, the Bellator was considered twice as effective as the Imperial II-class carrying twice the amount of fighters. The class could carry up to 144 fighters, or twelve squadrons. The FEA variant generally carried three squadrons of Star Hawk-class Interceptors, three squadrons of Star Fury-class Fighters, Three Squadrons of Star Shadow-class Starfighter, and three squadrons of Bellator-class Bombers. Assault Carrier The term Assault Carrier refers not to a ship's ability to be a starfighter carrier or to carry out an assault on its own, but its ability to ferry land-based equipment, vehicles, and personnel to preform an assault. By its standard compliment, the Bellator was one of its sub-class, just as the Imperial II was. It carried twice the compliment of ground and assault vehicles (save the use of the ATST over the AT-SE), and the addition of several thousand more troops. Compliment The standard compliment generally carried three squadrons of Star Hawk-class Interceptors, three squadrons of Star Fury-class Fighters, Three Squadrons of Star Shadow-class Starfighter, and three squadrons of Belltora-class Bombers. In addition to this it carried 24 shuttles, a number of troop transports, AT-AT carriers, 40 AT-ATs, and 40 All Terrain Shock Enforcers, plus several thousand troops for planetary assaults and liberations. If acting as a dedicated carrier it could carry nearly 500 starfighters of various forms and shapes. In this form one Bellator could patrol and defend an entire star system. As a dedicated Assault Carrier it could hold enough ground forces, ground vehicles, and support supplies and equipment to occupy an entire planet. Generally however the standard was kept so that a Bellator could balance itself and adapt to the situation and missions at hand. Offensive and defensive systems The Bellator-class was a warship, through and through. They were armed with the intent and purpose of defending herself and the Free Echani Alliance from the Empire, and they would continue to serve this purpose thorough the Yuuzhan Vong War, Force Cold War, and her class would again come to serve the Echani during the Sith-Imperial War, standing up against PSDs despite being over a century old. With fifty six heavy Turbolaser Cannons and Thirty two Octuple barbette turbolasers the Bellator had over eight times the heavy firepower of a standard Imperial II-class Star Destroyer. This gave a single ship of the class the ability to preform a Base Delta Zero or preform more accurate strategic bombings of worlds. While this wasn't as impressive as the firepower of an Executor it was a reason for the Bellator to be feared. Fourteen Heavy Ion Cannons gave the Bellator the ability to disable aggressive craft more than three times faster than a single Imperial-class. The Ion Cannons were designed with an increased range, twice that of normal ion cannons of the size. This was done for reasons two fold. First, and most clearly to allow the cannons to attack and disable enemy craft farther way denying them the ability to close within optimal weapons range. The Second, and most effective, was that it increased the atmospheric range of the cannons, allowing the class to attack planetary surfaces and disable planetary instillations from a safer range than previous cannons. The close range weaponry of the class was perhaps what made it most deadly. Its other weapons and shields made it so that enemies couldn't effectively assault it from long range, meaning they had to move within standoff range to attack the craft. Doing so would bring them within range of one hundred and thirty two turbolaser cannons and two hundred and Thirty two point defense cannons. This was, by simple fact of the Imperial-class having no cannons of this type, 232% more defensive firepower than an Imperial-class Star Destroyer. In the case of assault weapons the Bellator was equipped with 40 Heavy Concussion Missile Tubes armed with 40 missiles each. This payload allowed it to decimate fortified enemy positions on its own. The Echani were known for using standard Nuclear Fusion missile in the stead of Concussion Missiles, akin to the Mandalorians, making them even more devastating to enemy fortifications and forces. Like the Imperial-class the Bellator featured two tractor beam projectors. While the Imperials were located near the hangers the Bellator's was located on the sides of the ship, allowing them a broader range of projection. The addition of one two Gravity well projectors gave the ship interdiction capabilities. Allowing the ship to preform the role of a blockade ship, and giving it the ability to disrupt shipping lanes. History Resurgance Of The Sith Second Cold War Bloody Core War Known Ships *The I.S.W.'' Gaius Kalic II'' *The M.E.B.C-1 Mandalore *The M.E.B.C-2 Ori Solus *The '' M.E.B.C-3 Intimidation'' Statistics Energy-weapon alpha: 26x480-teraton HTL, 176x210-teraton HTL, 320x40-teraton HTL, 48 heavy ion cannon, total = 62,240 teratons+heavy ion fire. (if ion cannon ~ 200 teratons, then total = 73,440 teratons/volley) Optimum arc (dorsal forward): 18x480-teraton HTL, 136x210-teraton HTL, 192x40-teraton HTL, 48 heavy ion cannon, total = 44880 teratons+heavy ion fire. (with ions, ~54,480 teratons/volley) ISD Equivilency: One Bellator-class Star Battlecruiser = 21-32 Imperator-class Star Destroyers Behind the Scenes The Bellator-class Star Battle cruiser is based from the images of a ship of the same name by the artist Fractalsponge. His images of the ship were of such high quality and resolution that it was possible to count individual weapons systems on the ship. Size There was some confusion about the Bellator's size during the development of this page. Fractalsponge had two images for size comparison, the image to the right, of a Bellator and an Executor and an image of a Bellator compared to a Light Corvette. When compared to a Light Corvette, the Bellator is 20 times the size of the corvette, 180 times 20 equals out to 3,200. However in the other comparison image the Executor is 2.6 times larger than the Bellator, 19,000 divided by 2.6 is roughly 7,300. As the ships weaponry is more realistic for a larger ship, the 7,300 meter size was accepted as 'gospel'. A more recently found image of a Bellator compared to an Imperial Star Destroyer confirms this. The Bealltor, is an giant ship, in service with several Navies in the galaxy, but Domiantly owned by the Empire, due to the fact they desinged the ship, and made the ones exported to other galactic powers. Inbetween 500-557 ABY more than 100 ships had been build, only 5 of them are still in serivce, as the design slowly becomes dated. And new desings become avalbile, thou some navies haven't actually began a Moderization plan, so far the Empire are the only one with plans to replace it's stock of Bellators.